Madness in the world
by clarke.padraic
Summary: Thalin was randomly popped up at Sheogoraths tea party. Little did Thalin know that everything is going to become mad when Sheogorath accidently sets the wrong time and dimension on the timo meter


But.. There is one they fear. And in there tongue it's Sheogorath, MADNESS!

Thalin Thunder Voice was sitting listening to Sheogorath, the daedric prince of madness drone on and on about stories that most of the time didn't make sense. "and that my friend is how I saved the world from a bunch of mad cheese eating vampires, AHAHAHAHA!" Thalin wished that Miraak's helmet came with sound proof but no prevail,h grew a fondness of Miraak's clothing since it made him conectrate on the dragon language. Sheogorath droned on and on Which gives Thalin thinking time on How he got here was when he was traveling the swampy of solthseim until BAM, he's sitting in the middle of Sheogorath's world of the madness in Talin's mind. "Oh well time to go I'm terribly late." Sheogorath stated "Sheogorath you didn't even tell me why you even called for me in the first place." Thalin said "Ah well just thought you would like some cheese heck why not mammoth cheese AHAHAHA!" Sheogorath remarked at the tasteless joke. "well okay but I would no mean to be rude your madness but I should be on my way." Thalin said in a careful tone careful not to get him angry as daedric gods tend to get angry sometimes which you don't want. "Oh you quite have a point let's take my wabbajack and you should be on your way." Talin shuddered at the thought of the wabbajack. "And let's go!" Sheogorath yelled in a mischievous tone and he sent a red light of the wabbajack straight at Thalin and everything turned black for Thalin.

-0000-

Admiral Rael'Zorah squinted into the nothingness of space looking at the stars. Currently the Alerai was studying some geth parts for research that could help the migrant fleet. Every now and then Rael would check up on the progress of there researching. That was until something caught his eye in the blackness of space

-0000-

great, just great. How Sheogorath does these type of things was no concern for Thalin but where he was is Thalins big concern now. He noticed a hunk of other strange random things floated with him. This included statues of gargoyles and vampire lords that were turned to stone which led a bad taste in Thalins mouth from the battle of dawnguard and other type of junk from Tamriel like soul gems and ore's which Thalin tried to collected, you never know when you need wondered how many more junk was floating around in this void of nothingness that Sheogorath accidentally released. Thalin heard some noises that sounded very little and he looked back. What he saw was some strange-looking gigantic thing coming straight for him. He tried his best to get away from it but avast he hit the side of it while it came at him rendering him to lose conscious.

-0000-

bring these strange relics on board. There were some statues of what humans called a gargoyles and other things but one of them looked like a mix between a human with bat wings Rael believed and strange unknown materials. But what really surprised was the body they hoisted on board. It wore a strange gauntlets and weird-looking robes but what looked the weirdest was the weird mask, it looked the most strange tribal designs and well it disturbed Rael when he looked at it. "What are these things and is that a body?" "yes admiral we found some strange artifacts and other strange things like this." one of the scientists stated and he showed him a chunk of malachite ore and soul gems. "The readings say that this is no known type of material. In fact the readings say that this is stronger than most metals and you can partially see through it." "Amazing!" "and not only that but were getting strange readings from these crystals." The scientist stated while Rael watched in awe. "So how is our body doing?" "hmm I wasn't able to get the robes and mask off of him but honestly i've never seen anything like it. It has the structure and the digits of a human and we checked the strange material and it's actually bone of some unknown creature." The scientist said "we can check with the scanner." and one of the scientist brought up his omni-tool "wait hold on that can't be right." "what?" Rael said "well the scanner works on dead bodies but it's not working on this one, must be something wrong with it." yet the figure the Quarian scientists caught sight of the figure heave it's chest to show it's in a breathing slumber. "Keelah'selah! He's alive!?" Rael checked his pulse "this one's not dead, but how is that possible!? He was out in space with with no space gear!" "well whatever it is we gotta help him."

-0000-

"ooohhhooooOOOOOO...Ouch" was all Thalin could think. It was pain but for Thalin it was a way of indicating he was alive thankfully. He slowly opened his eye's to be greeted by the most strangest creature's. They wore strange suits of armor not even the finest smiths of the sky forge could make and behind them they had strange weapons in their hands, like crossbows. The clad on top of him spoke with some strange thing under his chin lighting up as they spoke. "uh hello sir are you okay?" yet Thalin started to panic and struggle "sir you need to calm down. Your going to hurt yourself." Thalin jumped up and immediately fought his way to escape his captors but the other two with those weird crossbows went to restrain him yet Thalin still had some tricks up his sleeves "FEIM ZII GRON!" Thalin yelled and immediately his captors got surprised when he fell right through him and Thalin used the surprise as his chance to get away, he used the spell of invisibility and disappeared in plain sight.

-0000-

Rael's mind barley was able to process what just happened. One of the marines fell through him? No that can't be right."Is everybody alright?" "yea but he punched me in the stomach... OOOOOOooooohhhh." said one of the scientists "did... Did I just fall through him?!" one of the marines said "yea you did! I saw that with my own 2 eyes, well that to say through my visor!" "we should deal with it later. Ill tell everybody about the situation and we can-" "SIR! Geth ships are spotted!" "Engage them! Prepare for boarding! There coming in!"

yea so you just witnessed "become etheral" shout. Im getting better at story writing. I might continue my awesomenaut series and improve it so stay tuned


End file.
